infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lingyin Huang
|Fan Rin'in}} is a 1st year student at the IS Academy. She is also the second childhood friend of Ichika Orimura. She is the third heroine to be introduced in the Infinite Stratos series. 'Appearance' Rin takes the appearance of a young teenage girl. She has light brown hair tied into twin tails, with a yellow ribbon at both sides. Compared to the other IS heroines, she is quite petite. She has green eyes and usually wears her IS Academy uniform, which seems to be specifically altered for her, as her sleeves are detached from the uniform. In all of her appearances, she often appears smiling with an exposed fang, which is why many fans misspell her name as "Fang Lingyin". For her IS practices and battles, she wears a pink version of the training uniform. 'Personality' Rin is depicted as a very energetic girl with a slight competitive streak. This is seen when Houki and Cecilia were arguing with Lingyin about her relationship with Ichika. She effectively answers them while hinting that she has an advantage over them (e.g. when Houki said that she has eaten and slept with Ichika when they were kids, Lingying said that he has been coming over to her place to do the same when they were in grade school, though Ichika is quick to clarify by saying he ate at the restaurant her family owns). In her middle school year, Rin was usually the target of pranks due to her nationality. However, Ichika helped protect her from these situations (e.g. when he protected her from four school bullies). Because of this, she developed romantic feelings for him and made him promise that if she became an excellent cook, he would become her boyfriend. When she meets Ichika again at IS Academy she becomes disappointed and extremely hostile to him because he had forgotten the details of the promise. When he asks what she means, she just says that it means she will give him free meals, hoping he would not understand the meaning, which is technically a lie. Lingyin is very impulsive and irresponsible, as she always acts without thinking about her action or the problems with them, which is made worse by the fact that she has a personal IS. This often causes headaches for her superiors in China because of the trouble she usually causes as an IS Representative Candidate. She rarely acknowledges her actions as her fault (which they are) but instead's blames someone else (mainly Ichika). She can become extremely jealous when there are other girls around Ichika who are trying to get his attention, to the point of showing the stereotypical lifeless eyes of a "yandere" girlfriend (this trait is shared with Cecilia in episode 9 and at the end of episode 12). This trait is also seen at the end of episode 8, when Charlotte revealed that she is a girl. Rin crashed into the classroom and was immediately about to shoot Ichika with her Shenlong's Ryuhow without giving him time to deploy his own IS. Similar to Houki as she's also his childhood friend, Rin's cruelty towards Ichika hinders her from getting closer to him (meaner than Houki to be precise). However the case may be, Lingyin highly expected Ichika to notice how she feels about him, but she keeps her true feelings a secret. Despite being the same age as Ichika, Lingyin's too immature to give him a chance to bond with her, which also hinders her from getting closer to Ichika, despite them being childhood friends. Like Houki, she has a tendency to be self-righteous of her actions. Lingyin is very sensitive when it comes her bust size. She can become easily enraged when her size is mocked or pointed out by others. Her friends are aware of this and try not to talk about it, as she becomes threatening even when there's no ill intention (in the LN, Houki made it a point not to ever complain about her large breasts in front of her). Strangely, she usually brings up this topic when she starts thinking about it or notice other girls' breasts. In Season 2 Episode 5, she became enraged and jealous when she saw Ichika look at Charlotte's breasts, believing he was only focused on them (Charlotte's breasts). Similar to Cecilia, Lingyin has shown to a lewd imagination when it comes to Ichika. Often, she would imagine him having a strong desire for her and making advances on her. Sometime, she would mix up her delusion with reality, embarrassing herself when she realizes what she was thinking. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Lingyin is supposedly skilled in her piloting of her Personal IS, as she has the same rank as Cecilia. She has good combat senses when it comes to 1-1 combat, but tends to under-perform at times when she loses her temper. She received military training. Lingyin is also able to quickly perform a partial deployment (summoning a part of the IS), first seen when Houki tried to hit her with a wooden kendo sword. Outside of combat, Lingyin is skilled at cooking, mainly Chinese cuisine. This is because her family used to run a Chinese restaurant. 'History' She moved into Ichika's neighborhood soon after Houki's family moved out. (Houki moved out at the end of 4th grade, and Lingyin moved in at the beginning of 5th grade). Her family used to run a Chinese restaurant, which Ichika visited frequently. During this time, Chifuyu spent most of the time outside working due to her prominence as an IS pilot, and Ichika decided to go out to eat rather than cook for himself. Due to her nationality, Lingyin became a frequent target for pranks. She seems to have developed a crush on Ichika when he helped her by fighting against four kids bullying her at school. She moved back to China during early 3rd grade of junior high, due to her parent's marital issue (they are now divorced), but transferred to IS Academy as a Representative Candidate for China. 'Plot Synopsis' [[Episode 3|'Episode 3: "The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend" ']] [[Episode 4|'Episode 4: "Showdown! The Class League Match"']] [[Episode 5|'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"']] [[Episode 6|'Episode 6: "My Roommate is a Young, Blonde Nobleman"']] [[Episode 7|'Episode 7: "Blue Days ~ Red Switch"']] 'Episode 8: "Find Out My Mind"' Cecilia and Lingyin are in the crowd to watch the long awaited battle. The fight has started and Ichika immediately goes on to strike first at Laura, but is stopped by her AIC. As Laura prepares to shoot Ichika while he's paralyzed, Charles appears behind Ichika and counter-attacks Laura with her Rapid Switch, but Houki interferes, stating that she won't have them forget about her. Laura feels that Houki is in her way, so she used her tentacles to remove her out of her business against the boys. While Ichika and Laura fight, Charles defeats Houki first and resumes his battle against Laura. During the fight, they discover the AIC's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. They then use different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Ichika gets his energy shield exhausted and Laura takes advantage of this to pin him down to the ground, but Charles keeps protecting him with her Ignition Boost, stating that it's the first time he's using it. Charles then uses her Shield Pierce weapon to brutally punch Laura's shield multiple time and exhaust her armor. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her IS and transforms into a large dark mech that matches Chifuyu's fighting style. Angry about this, Ichika decides to fight against it, but Houki holds him back, telling him that he doesn't have to do anything and the matter will be resolved by the instructors troop. Ichika still refuses and Charles offers him enough energy to manifest his sword, making him promise that if he loses, he'll have to wear a female uniform to school starting the next day, embarrassing Ichika and Houki. After Ichika gets enough energy, he cuts through the mech and saves Laura. The next day, Charles introduces herself to the class under the name of "Charlotte" Dunois, shocking the whole class. As everyone knows that Ichika and Charlotte used the Boys' Bath the night before, Lingyin charges into the class with her IS to attack Ichika, probably jealous that he bathed with another girl instead of her, but is stopped by Laura's AIC. Ichika thanks her, but is suddenly grabbed by Laura as she french kisses him in front of the whole class, shocking Cecilia, Lingyin, Houki, and all of the other girls. Laura then states that Ichika will be her bride, saying that it is final and that she won't hear any objections from him. Ichika and the girls are once again shocked. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Lingyin and Cecilia, along with Laura, stalk Ichika and Charlotte through the shopping mall to learn about their relationship. While looking for Charlotte and Ichika, who have disappeared into a swimsuits boutique, they spot Chifuyu and Maya giving them a moral lesson in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner. When Honne asks Ichika to play volleyball with her, Lingyin jumps on Ichika's neck to play walking watchtower, which Ichika hates. Cecilia arrives and asks Ichika if he had forgotten about the promise he made to her on the bus, which is to rub suntan oil on her back; he agrees desperately. Hands full of suntan lotion, he touches Cecilia's naked back (without her bikini top attached) and she screams, saying that he must warm up his hands before he rubs. Ichika then warms up his hands and rub her back while Cecilia enjoys the sensual massage. When Ichika's done, she asks Ichika to rub everything where her hands don't reach, including her legs and butt. Ichika freaks out and Lingyin takes the oil and replaces Ichika. She rubs it in a tickling manner that makes Cecilia giggles the whole time. When Lingyin rubs her butt, Cecilia gets up to scold Lingyin, but her top falls off, exposing her breasts. Ichika freaks out as he gets punched in the face by Cecilia's partial deployment IS. Later in the water, Lingyin challenges Ichika to a race to the buoy and that if he loses, he'll have to treat her to shaved ice. As she swims underwater, she starts to drown. In the anime, she has a leg cramp; in the LN she accidentally swallows water instead of air while getting distracted by her thoughts. This forces Ichika to save her and pull her to the shore. Cecilia then proposes to walk her to the inn as she got "hurt". With the help of Shizune Takatsuki, they drag Lingyin by force towards the inn as she resists. While everyone's playing volleyball, Cecilia is seen chasing Lingyin. Lingyin runs into Chifuyu's breasts and both of them get scolded. They then have fun on the beach for rest of the day, Cecilia sun tanning and Lingyin playing in the water. [[Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"']] [[Episode 11|'Episode 11: "Get Ready"']] [[Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' 'Quotes' *''"If I get better at cooking, would you eat my sour pork every day?"'' - Lingyin to Ichika during elementary school (Episode 4) *''Lingyin: "That info's old. Class Two's Rep also got her own IS. You can't win that easily." Ichika: "Ling...Are you Ling?!" Lingyin: "Indeed! I'm the Chinese Representative Cadet, Huang Lingyin. I'm here to declare war!"'' - Lingyin introducing herself (Episode 3) (Sub) *''"So, since that's the case, switch rooms with me!"'' - Lingyin requesting Houki to exchange room with her so she can be roommate with Ichika (Manga Chapter 5) * Lingyin:That information is outdated. The representative for Class 2 now has a personal IS as well. So it's not gonna be as easy to win it anymore. Ichika: No way! Is that really you, Rin? Lingyin:That's right. I'm Rin Fan, China's representative contender.And I've come here today to declare war. ''- Lingyin introducing herself (Episode 3) (Dub) 'Trivia' *Lingyin's name in kanji means "sound of the bell". Bell (Ling, 鈴) and Sound (yin, 音). Her name matches her loud voice. In Chinese, her name literally means "Phoenix Ringtone". *Among the 5 girls in Ichika's harem, Lingyin has the lowest rate of public appearances. *Lingyin's Main Theme consist of an erhu, a bowed instrument from China. *Her IS's design seems to be a reference to the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam, XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam, OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon from Gundam Wing, and the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam from Gundam SEED. *Lingyin's voice actress, Asami Shimoda, also provided the voice for ''Kagamine Rin (and Kagamine Len) for Crypton's VOCALOID2 software. Interestingly, Lingyin is usually addressed as "Rin" in the anime. * Asami Shimoda is also casting as Alice from Killer Is Dead game, which her monster mode has same model *Even though her voice actress did Kagamine Rin's voice, Lingyin more closely resembles Hatsune Miku in design. *Lingyin has many similarities with Houki: ** Both are childhood friends of Ichika ** Both had bad starts with Ichika until he stood up for them against bullies. ** Both can be really cruel towards Ichika at times. ** Both are stubborn, prideful, impulsive and good cooks. ** They both kept their hairstyles the same because Ichika said it suits them (which allowed him to recognize them when he first saw them again). Their hairstyle also make reference to which childhood friend they are: the first childhood friend has a single ponytail (Houki), well the second has twin tails (Lingyin). ** Both are rather boyish and, as a result, both like it when Ichika looks at them as girls. ** Both have problems about their breast size's, but for an opposite reason: Houki's breast keep getting bigger, well Lingyin's breast are still small. *As seen in volume 8, Lingyin's ideal world is back when she was in middle school, but in a relationship with Ichika. This could be the reason why she usually tries to bring up her past history with Ichika. *She has a similar appearance to Ryutaros & Minami Shimada. * Her IS's name is used for hoax character from Street Fighter series. * Ever though she was in Class 2 until the end of volume 9, she appears in all class 1 events (training, field trips ...) * She alongside Cecilia make a cameo in the manga Kampfer chapter 34 * Since middle school, Lingyin has had a bad habit of forgetting her wallet, which has put her in debt to some of her friends (Ichika and Cecilia). Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters